In recent years, all terrain vehicles (ATVs) have gained widespread popularity. ATVs are commonly used in hunting, trail riding and utility applications such as the wide variety of maintenance activities which take place on a farm. Attachments are available for ATVs for use in utility applications such as plowing snow, mowing grass and hauling materials.
Perhaps the most common ATV application is trail riding. Trail riding on an ATV allows an ATV enthusiast to travel through areas which are not accessible by ordinary automobiles. Modern ATVs, can cover ground very rapidly and can cover great distances. During such long rides, an ATV may be used to carry a rider through a wide variety of terrain. Terrain which may be encountered includes forests, swamps, and deserts. Frequently ATVs are called upon to travel across rugged terrain at relatively high speeds. The braking system of an ATV may be called upon to bring the ATV to a stop in situations which vary greatly from one another.